


Four-footed Intelligence

by Small_Hobbit



Series: River Police [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Inspector Stanley Hopkins (Met River Police) is after drug smugglers, with the assistance of PD Cedric, meanwhile Sherlock is supposed to be taking Stanley's cat to the vet.





	Four-footed Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Hide & Seek" prompt

"Are we all set?” Greg Lestrade asked Stanley Hopkins, as he took his place on the police launch.

“Almost,” Stanley replied. “We’re just waiting for Cedric and his handler to come on board.” Stanley pointed to the spaniel which was currently being passed across from the jetty.

“I’m surprised Sherlock’s not here,” Greg said.

“This raid’s not suitable for civilians,” Stanley answered.

“Even so!”

“No,” Stanley said firmly. “But as it happens, Tilly’s due to go to the vet for her booster jabs. So it seemed the perfect opportunity for Sherlock to disprove my statement that she knows when the cat carrier comes out for the vet trip rather than a stay with him, and goes into hiding. John’s going with him as official photographer.”

Greg chuckled and sat back as the launch headed down river.

It wasn’t long before they reached their target vessel, which pulled over when it was hailed.

“We have reason to believe you are carrying illegal drugs,” Stanley said. “I have a warrant to search your vessel.”

“Come aboard,” the owner replied. “You won’t find anything here.”

They went aboard and the dog handler took Cedric down to where the cabins were. The first cabin revealed nothing, but once inside the second cabin Cedric indicated his interest in one of the lockers. Stanley told the owner to unlock the locker and he and Greg emptied the contents out but could find nothing.

“Satisfied?” the owner asked.

Stanley ignored the sneer in the man’s voice and gestured to the handler to lift Cedric into it. Once inside Cedric again indicated the presence of drugs. The handler put her hand inside and found a hidden compartment, which once opened revealed a large stash.

Stanley arrested the owner and his companion, and leaving two of his officers on board to bring the vessel back, escorted his prisoners to the police launch.

Once the formalities had been completed back at the police station, Stanley turned to Greg and said, “Lunch?”

“Good idea.”

They headed to a local café and, having ordered the soup of the day, found themselves a table.

“I’ll just see if Tilly made it to the vet,” Stanley said.

“Of course.”

Stanley checked his phone and then laughed. “John’s posted a photo story.” He put his phone on the table and he and Greg watched as the story unfolded.

Basket, no cat

Ten minutes later: basket, no cat

Sherlock peering under sideboard, no cat

Sherlock peering under bed, no cat

Sherlock in kitchen, cat food in bowl, no cat

Sherlock in kitchen, less cat food in bowl, still no cat

Sherlock sitting on floor, insisting he will not be beaten by cat

Clock showing ten minutes until latest departure time

Hand (John’s) placing tinned salmon in cat carrier

John holding carrier containing cat and clock showing one minute to departure time

Stanley smiled. “John sent me a text to say they’ve returned Tilly to my flat. She’s fine. The vet’s fine. Sherlock’s maintaining he would have succeeded if John hadn’t interfered.”

“All of which goes to show you can have great plans, but you may still be defeated by four-footed intelligence.”


End file.
